


Roses

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Little late, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, and Alec like super loves him, and Magnus is just emotional, because he's a total sap for that, but Alec really wants to be able to celebrate Valentine's day with his boyfriend for the first time, cause like people aren't very nice to him normally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Alec really wants to be able to spend his first Valentine's day with his boyfriend.





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I still got 11 minutes until it's no longer the 14th, so I'm not totally late ;)  
> Sorry, I got super distracted today with like being attacked by that trailer. 
> 
> https://shadow-bellum.tumblr.com/ is my tumblr, feel free to just like shout at me I guess, I don't know, talk to me? I like talking to you. 
> 
> I'm really tired by the way, that's why the like tags are all just like a tumblr post about how in love they are.

Alec stood nervously outside Magnus’ door, holding a rose with a breathless smile. Magnus peeked his head out, his mouth opening in a sentence before he froze slightly. 

“Hello, Alexander?”

“H-Hi.”

“I thought you had to be at the Institute today?” Magnus opened the door more and leaned against the wall with a small smirk. 

“Well...I mean, I sorta lied?”

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Lied?”

Alec nodded with a proud smile, holding the rose out. 

“Yeah. Did you really think I was going to miss Valentine’s day?”

Magnus let out a small, loving laugh. 

“I mean, I wasn’t expecting anything this year.” He said softly, reaching out and grabbing the rose. 

“It’s my first Valentine’s with someone I actually love,” Alec stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist and pulling him closer. “I’m not gonna waste it.”

“So I take it you’ve got something planned?” Magnus smirked slightly as Alec nodded. 

“Yeah, I’ve got everything done. All you have to do is come with me. If you want to?” 

Magnus paused, staring up at him with a flush. 

“I-I would love to spend Valentine’s day with you, love.” He said softly, brushing a strand of hair out of Alec’s face. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, please let me know if you did, even if it's just a heart or a good job!! It means the world to me!! <3


End file.
